The Courage to Stand
by SakuraDrops141
Summary: After many years of peace within her boarders, Hyrule was unprepared for the onslaught of attacks, all orchestrated by a King from the Desert. After much destruction of the land, Lord Ganondorf took control over the lands of Hyrule. In his rule, he created a game of violence for the sole purpose of entertainment. The Hunger Games. Link/Midna Like the Hunger Games? You'll like this.


Long ago, the world was just a formless mass of nothing. There was no life, no earth to sustain that life, and no laws the life and the world could live by. Then from the Heavens descended Three Golden Goddesses engulfed in Mystical Flames.

They were sisters and each sister valued a virtue more than any other.

Din, the Goddess that was engulfed in red mystical flames, valued the virtue of Power the most. And with that power she created the form of the earth out of nothing and it was now capable of sustaining life and law.

Nayru, the Goddess that was engulfed in blue mystical flames, valued the virtue of Wisdom the most. And with that wisdom she created the law of the land that the world and everything that had life must live by to maintain peace and balance.

And Farore, the Goddess that was engulfed in green mystical flames valued the virtue of Courage the most. And with the spirit of courage in her heart she created life in the forests and plains and lakes and mountains. And so the life she created can live off the land and live by the laws set in place.

Once the three golden goddesses were finished they left the world and the life on it, to its own devices, but not without leaving one last fraction of their power behind. Each Goddess decided to leave a small fragment of their essence to keep the balance in the world when all else fails. Each triangular fragment holds the virtue that each Goddess holds dear, and together it formed one big, golden triangle called the Triforce. And with that, they returned back to the heavens where they belonged.

* * *

Centuries later, a civil war broke out with in the land of Hyrule. One opposing side was the Hylians, a race of humans who are considered the closest descendants of the gods on this earth. Hylians have made many communities throughout the land of Hyrule and the proudest city of all was Hyrule Castle town where the castle towers rise above every other building in the country. It's where the law is laid and the royal family lives in peace.

The other force who opposed the Hylians was named the Gerudo, a race made up of mostly women, and indigenous to the desert surrounding the outskirts of Hyrule. The only man of the race was the king of their people. He over time grew jealous of the Hylians who had the rich plains to provide food, the tall trees to provide shade from the harsh sun, and the cool and soothing waters to provide relief for a parched tongue, while his people had to toil away in a hot and sandy desert with none of those things available. Therefore to claim the land for himself he gathered an army and attacked the nearest community with everything they had.

The King of the Gerudos laid siege of the little community in a day's time and didn't stop there. Soon he had most of Hyrule's rural areas under his siege and he was quickly making his way up to Castle Town. Hyrule had been in a time of peace for so long that the King's army was hardly prepared for the Civil war that seemed to have come out of nowhere. Whatever forces he could get together in such a short time were quickly thwarted by the Geurdo King and his army of creatures and women.

Soon the Gerudo King was leading his army through Castle town, and not even the King's strongest men could slow down the advancing army. The castle was completely taken over in about a weeks' time.

* * *

After the Gerudo King, now known as Lord Ganondorf, took control of the castle he split up Hyrule into 12 Districts within 6 Provinces. During the Great War Ganondorf, with the help of his advisors, cast a large spell on all of Hyrule that made the land almost completely infertile and the creatures of the land far more dangerous than they should have been. However he was unable to break the spell cursed upon the land when he won, therefore each District is to provide its designated specialty to the Capitol, which was once known as Castle town.

As technology advanced, Lord Ganondorf created a blood sport to be broadcast all over the country to entertain him and the Capitol, with its citizens that were entirely loyal to him. Each District had to send a man and a woman to fight to the death until the last one alive is named victor. And this blood sport was called the Hunger Games, because a good portion of the tributes selected died of hunger more than anything else.

Almost 50 years of this blood sport took place until the districts stood up and started a rebellion. The rebels fought with all of their strength; however it was all in vain. The rebellion lasted no longer than a couple of months.

As punishment for the rebellion even stricter laws were placed on the districts. They could no longer travel outside of their respective districts unless approved of by the Capitol, limited outside communication between districts, and a new force designed specifically for the districts to keep them in line, Peacekeepers. It didn't stop there, however. Because of the blood shed of the Capitolites and their children, the Hunger Games were recreated with new rules. The 50th Games marked the beginning of children being put into the arena. Each district had to send in a boy and a girl between the ages of 12 to 18, instead of a man and a woman. Each district was forced into signing a treaty to agree to this and it was called the "An Eye for an Eye" treaty.

Very few know exactly how Ganondorf managed to keep his forces so strong for so long. With the curse still set upon the land surely his forces would have been as dehydrated and hungry as the rebel forces were? Some say he is an unholy demon in human form, others say he is the very personification of Din's fury over mankind. However, the few that do know why he has so much power will never dare directly say why. All they will say is this; The Triforce has shattered and the other two pieces have yet to reveal their selves.

Almost a quarter of a century later and the land of Hyrule is still infertile, dangerous, and the races within her borders are as broken as ever. And this is where our story begins…

* * *

A/N: Hi! This is my first Legend of Zelda fanfic and I really love the Hunger Games so I thought, why not put the two together! I love thinking of how some of my fave characters will survive the Games if ever put into the situation so this is where the idea came from. I'm honestly still working on it but I have a mental outline in my head of how this story (and any possible sequels) might play out, so give me plenty of reviews, follows, and favs as motivation for me to get off my lazy behind and finish what I start (for once). I'll definitely continue this if I get enough positive feedback. : D


End file.
